


蝴蝶【5V幼但】

by levria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: 一只阴影的蝴蝶来到你腹部入睡
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	蝴蝶【5V幼但】

他的小弟弟敲开了那扇窗，靴子上与短裤下露出的大片柔软发嫩的肌肤，在窗楞上摩擦出红色的印记。  
“维吉……”  
用幼童的天真无邪来呼唤亲昵的称呼，这个年纪的但丁是还未开封的蜂蜜罐子，是未熟透的草莓，是发白的酸意与顶端一点儿艳红的甜。  
比但丁高大，也比他成熟得多的哥哥身上一只手就能揽住他，将他带上床不至于滑下去。  
现在已经过了睡前故事的时间，幼小的但丁在哥哥怀里轻颤，无论是裤子摩擦柔软肌肤，还是冰凉的马甲表面对于幼童来说都太刺激了。  
或者说是被哥哥身上的气息所迷惑。  
他们早已维持了背德的关系，在春日的灌木里，在夏日的溪流中，在秋日的枯叶上，在冬日的壁炉前，小小的男孩尝试触摸，尝试亲吻，尝试用鼻间去蹭对方的脸颊，最终将手伸进裤子里。  
小小的肉块和更加细小的缝隙，珠贝似的被撬开，里面露出嫣红，又受惊般收起。  
还没有被冬夜赶走的蝴蝶在月夜下飞翔着，轻薄的翅膀扑闪闯进两人的房间，翅膀投下的细小暗色掩盖不住但丁初次的红晕。  
他能感觉到痛，但更多的是打开禁锢的酸痒，那个时候的维吉尔还没有学会那幅老成模样，同样年幼的他看着弟弟在自己影子下小声抽泣喘息，整个人涨红了脸。  
但丁软乎乎的脸颊被哥哥落下好几个亲吻，他奶白色身躯挺起弧度，是一张还没有长开的弓。  
现在看到更年长许多的哥哥，柔软的但丁几乎是一整个团在对方怀里，热烘烘的体温还是同过去一样。  
但对于夏天来说，太热了。  
他们在夏天的时候总是穿着短裤，但丁抱着木剑打扰看书的哥哥，要求对方同自己一起出去玩，哥哥只是抬着书说拒绝，而且随时做好了被但丁袭击的准备。  
毕竟被拒绝的但丁向来如此。  
可是他的弟弟贴过来，用撒娇一般的声音说“维吉……”  
尾音是故意拉长的塞壬歌声，是塞纳河中诱惑人心的洛累莱女妖。  
幼小的孩子啊，到底是从什么地方学会了淫欲的天真，他不带任何羞耻的将身上的衣服全部脱下，赤身裸体站在草木之中，又因为一个眼神而浑身通红。  
被引诱的维吉尔会用沾了一点油墨的手指去触摸但丁小腹最下方正中心凸起的耻骨，那片滑软还没生出毛发的地方，细小的缝小心翼翼泌出沾染指节的清透水液。  
但丁因初尝情欲而双腿颤抖，他几乎整个人靠在哥哥身上才站的住。  
现在也一样，只是两根手指就足以让孩子未成熟的地方填得满满当当，每多进去一寸但丁就抽着腿，还没变得柔韧的腿带着小屁股能抖出未成型的肉浪来。  
他胡乱放的手摸到了哥哥裤子里的阴茎，比他想象的更可怕，太大了，上面还有凸起的青筋，顶端龟头他竭力张大嘴也含不住，只能伸出舌头小口小口舔，也许有那么一点故意的成分。  
这个维吉尔成熟得他几乎看不见那个年幼哥哥的影子，但丁想知道，到底有没有什么事能够让这个哥哥失控。  
然而他不知道，对于一切已全部掌控的维吉尔来说，这是隔靴搔痒式的挑战，小孩的心思太明显。  
毕竟他拥有全部但丁的所有权，自己的弟弟总是爱他并已经彻底沦陷于他的沼泽中。  
湿热发潮的欲望巢穴已经准备好了，维吉尔抽出手指，用沾了但丁自己液体的手去按住小孩的头，强迫他张口吞下一点。  
巨大的龟头几乎撑裂孩子的嘴角，隐约撕出红色，即使这样也才嘬进去半口。  
这是一个小小的教训，也让幼小的但丁知道维吉尔真的做得出来，他会把这个东西插进自己屁股里，和过去一样。  
稍微更早熟一点的小哥哥会直接抓起但丁过宽的短裤，往上一推，弹性的内裤边会裹住裤子的布料，让阴茎这样挤进他的缝隙中，挤出淫水和但丁的叫声。  
最后维吉尔还给哭红眼眶抽着鼻涕的但丁套上被甩下的鞋，他们撞翻了盛水的喷壶，冰凉的水流了一地，随便一踩就溅不少泥点上来，薄翅的蝴蝶躲避着，飞进灌木中。  
温柔的母亲只以为是兄弟俩的又一次打架，却没料到走路歪扭的但丁嫩滑的穴口努力收缩着，让里面残留的精液不至于直接濡湿裤裆出来。  
幼小的孩子终于能够脱开过大的性器，他仰起头，那软舌还没来得及收回去，于是擦过自己已经有些破皮的嘴角，被哥哥咬住了。  
他收不回来自己的舌头，被哥哥紧紧制住，裤子又被熟悉的动作拉上去，只是这次拉上去得更多，内裤弹性边缘狠狠勒在根部，只是几秒钟就泛出嫩红颜色。  
但丁尝试挪动自己的屁股，那太疼了——内裤的边缘直接勒进他的肉隙中，沾上了湿滑液体，可他被吻着。  
维吉尔的舌头好好巡视了幼弟的口腔，瞳孔中印出但丁皱眉而又欢愉的表情，小孩已经乱了呼吸，胸口剧烈起伏着，接着眼角红了，往外冒眼泪。  
分开得到氧气之后，但丁就开始指责自己年长太多的哥哥“臭哥哥，臭维吉。”  
这样的口舌之快不会让他有什么好下场，他在刚刚就应该料到。  
可是他就是仗着维吉尔对他的爱而变本加厉，知道被提着腰贴近挺立的大玩意儿才惊觉维吉尔真的打算来真的。  
“不行……不行……”  
但丁摇着头，银色的发丝有一部分因为汗液的缘故黏在脸颊上。  
维吉尔向来在这种事情上非常相信自己的弟弟，他明白幼小但丁的极限在什么地方，为了接纳那个东西，他强迫但丁打开腿，这个时候还不像成年那么游刃有余的小孩遭了殃。  
他的鼠蹊就像被直接劈开，盆骨好像发出劈咔声被挤裂，才塞得下两根手指的小穴口哪吃得下这东西，于是被挤得变形，但丁能清楚察觉狭窄柔滑的甬道是怎么被撑开到极限，小孩子本来就微凸的肚皮彻底鼓起一个印记，整根腿筋都在扯得发痛，蜂蜜罐子被彻底撬开，里面一个秋天的收获喷涌而出。  
如果维吉尔彻底整根插进去，小孩就会垂下双手，像破的绒布棉花娃娃，缝线的地方被挤得炸开，露出里面柔软的内芯。  
但冷酷的哥哥还是对热乎乎的幼弟稍微温柔些，在发现轻易就能压坏对方鲑鱼粉润的子宫之后他抽出阴茎，转而用起小但丁的臀缝。  
太烫了，屁股肉要被烫红烫熟，而且他不知道维吉尔会不会再插进去，他不能再承受被强行撑开的痛苦，甚至刚刚维吉尔抽出去的时候，被弄得失去韧性的甬道被带出一截，又被阴茎的摩擦给捅回去。  
“呜……”  
那是属于孩童的哭泣声，是维吉尔许多年都没有见过却时常会在寂静夏夜中想起的东西。  
他最终给了但丁一个吻，在额头上。  
松开手之后，被肏得失去力气的但丁还在小幅度抽腿，他躺在充斥成年人味道的床褥间，稍微分开的腿根间能看到大片磨红破皮的肌肤，翕合贝肉流出的液体蛰疼了那块区域。  
在维吉尔还没彻底离开床时，但丁抽噎着发出了呼唤，喊自己哥哥的名字，用稍微缓过来的脚背去磨蹭对方的裤子。  
从没关严的窗户缝隙中跑进来一只和过去同样品种的蝶。  
它从阴影中而来，张开纤薄的翅膀落在但丁的下腹上，在这里安家入睡。  
一个预兆，一个在未来会实现的预兆，只是现在，但丁需要抓住他的哥哥，他也许会见到又弄丢很久的哥哥。  
维吉尔反握住但丁的手，像给他的眼睛撒下晶莹砂砾。  
敲窗户的孩子睡着了。  
  
  
  



End file.
